50 sombras de Ana
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Tras un viaje de negocios a Irán, Christian y Ana regresan a Seattle, pero mientras estaban en el extranjero, Ana fue secuestrada, y sufre estrés post traumático. Christian no sabe qué hacer, y pide ayuda a Flynn. La terapia se irá intercalando con sucesos ocurridos durante el secuestro. ¿Podrá Ana superarlo y volver con Christian y Teddy?
1. I

**Algún fan de 50 sombras o Christian Grey por aquí? Jejeje. No he podido resistirme a la saga de E.L. James, y (los personajes no son míos,lamentablemente ;d ) al final se me ocurrió un fic "interesante", gracias a mi depravada mente, que unió de forma extraña la saga del señor Grey con retazos de los créditos de inicio de Homeland (lo sé, una cosa rarísima), y esto es lo que surgió. Está rated M por lo obvio y por violencia. No es una historia agradable, así que aquellas personas que crean que lo que he escrito puede dañar su sensibilidad, pueden dejar este fic. Prefiero un descenso desesperado de Followers y lectores que reviews desagradables.**

**I**

La puerta del despacho del Doctor Flynn está abierta. Entro delante de Ana, y aparto una de las sillas para que se siente. Muevo el manojo de llaves del Sedán entre los dedos, nervioso, y salgo cerrando la puerta tras de mi después de saludar al doctor. Me siento en la sala de espera, de un color blanco un tanto incómodo. Muevo el pie nerviosamente, y el sonido del taconeo me resulta incómodo y estresante. Me paso tantas veces la mano por el pelo que creo que parezco un erizo. Me hago crujir los nudillos, y me muerdo las uñas, nervioso por lo que le esté diciendo Ana al doctor Flynn, si es que ya habla...

* * *

- ¿Qué quiere decir con que tengo que esperar? - bramo, encolerizado. El soldado de la embajada americana que tengo frente a mi se pone las manos a la espalda y se cuadra. Juro que le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- Señor, cálmese. Su visado y el de la señora Grey han caducado.

Mi mente se niega a procesar lo que me está diciendo. Me cago en la puta ¿De qué coño servirá ser multimillonário cuando no puedes gastarte la pasta en cosas que realmente te importan? El obseso del control que llevo dentro está perdiendo los papeles y tirándose del pelo..

- ¡Mi mujer ha sido secuestrada! ¡Lleva casi 48 horas desaparecida! ¡No tengo tiempo de renovar jodidos visados de mierda!

El soldado me mira, cabreado. No le gusta tratar con viajeros ricos, especialmente si son maridos ricos, estúpidos y desesperados. Reconozco que acierta. Soy rico, y soy un marido desesperado, pero no soy estúpido.

- Señor Grey, cálmese o tendré que llevármelo arrestado – repite. Camina, y le sigo, suponiendo que eso hará que las cosas vayan más rápidas. Necesito saber que Ana está bien. Necesito saber dónde está, con quién. Necesito que esté conmigo y a salvo. Entramos en una sala amplia, con un montón de cubículos separados por paredes de cristal. Parece la sucursal de un banco -. Si quiero que esto vaya lo más rápido posible, le sugiero que empiece a hacer llamadas a familiares o amigos que tenga actualmente en los Estados Unidos, y que puedan corroborar su historia y apadrinarle.

* * *

La puerta del despacho del doctor Flynn se abre, y éste sale por la puerta, delante de una Ana que se coge las manos por delante del cuerpo, y me mira un momento. Por un pequeño instante tengo la esperanza de que está volviendo conmigo, pero luego su cara pierde el poco color que tenía al salir por la puerta, y sus ojos vuelven al suelo. Su cuerpo se encoge ligeramente, y tiembla.

Mierda.

Siguiendo unas indicaciones de Martha, la nueva secretaria de Flynn, Ana se sienta en un cómodo sofá, y se queda mirando con mal humor el té que le tiende la rubia secretaria. Lo coge entre las manos, se mira la taza con atención, comprueba el color de la bebida, y lo huele cuidadosamente. No sé si haciendo eso simplemente se está permitiendo disfrutar del olor, o hay algo más. Tal vez el recuerdo de algo, o simplemente un reflejo aún latente de un habito reciente... Creo que no quiero saberlo.

La veo dar un sorbito al té, y quiero quedarme allí sentado, observando sus progresos, cuando Flynn me hace una seña para que entre en el despacho. No quiero irme. No quiero dejarla sola. No puedo. Ya bastante me cuesta ser paciente en el breve intervalo de tiempo que pasa tras esa puerta, encerrada con él.

Él me mira, y asiente. Se acerca al umbral, y se apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Ana.

Me tenso. Vale, hablemos.

- Está bien – accedo. Yo también me acomodo, mientras con el rabillo del ojo veo a Ana coger una revista tímidamente de la mesilla de centro de cristal y abedul. ¿Tímidamente? Ana nunca hacía nada tímidamente. No como si temiera que se le echaran encima los perros. Se me entrecierran los ojos de ira.

- Christian… hay dos maneras de hacer esto –me avisa, viéndome la cara -. Una es que te cuente todo lo que me sea posible, ya que eres su marido, y la figura legal encargada de cuidar de su salud, o bien que me atenga a la cláusula de confidencialidad médico-paciente, y sepas estrictamente lo necesario a cerca de su estado. Lo que decidirá si va a ser lo uno o lo otro será la actitud que demuestres frente a esta situación, ¿está claro? Así que dime si serás capaz de soportarlo, sea lo que sea que surja durante las sesiones.

Aprieto la boca. Que directo. Debe de ser realmente horrible. Asiento.

- Sin rodeos. Por favor.

- Está bien. Christian, asumo que has leído los informes médicos… ¿no? Está bien. Te lo resumo: los médicos encontraron en Ana graves contusiones, quemaduras de primer grado, y alguna que otra hemorragia interna. También un desgarro, más reciente. Nada que no se pudiera curar. En principio, eso no debería ser un problema. El asunto está en que no sabemos nada más allá de lo puramente físico. El secuestro a menudo suele implicar daños psicológicos graves. La única forma de llegar a conocer la intensidad de esta agresión, es hablar con el paciente, pero Ana no puede decir nada. Aún.

- ¿Sabes por qué? –pregunto. Sin poder evitarlo, empiezo a morderme las uñas, una manía que creí que ya había superado. Al parecer, no.

Flynn se saca las gafas de media luna que ha tenido que comprar recientemente, y las limpia con el borde de camisa, con aire ausente.

- Sí y no. Los síntomas son de TEPT -dice, y me quedo mirándolo. Llevo años yendo a todo tipo de especialistas, y nunca, en mi vida, había escuchado esa palabra -. Perdón. En lengua vernácula, Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático, pero en la variante del mutismo. Algo como lo que tenías tú de pequeño, Christian, cuando los Grey de adoptaron. ¿Me sigues?

Tiemblo, y me quedo blanco. Estuve dos años sin hablar. Hasta que decidí que el mutismo no me servía de nada. Que no había nada de lo que protegerse. Que los Grey no me harían daño, no como el chulo de la puta adicta al crac. Al pensarlo, las cicatrices de la espalda me escuecen, aunque sé que eso está solo en mi cabeza. Hace mucho que cicatrizaron, y ya no las siento. Salvo en mis sueños, en los que vuelven a arder como si fuera el maldito primer día.

- ¿Así que ahora está tan jodida como yo? -murmuro.

Pienso en Tedd, y el suelo pierde consistencia bajo mis pies. Siento que me inunda el pánico al pensar en que, si Ana no sale de esta, nuestro hijo no tendrá una vida normal, una familia normal. Y yo no puedo ocuparme de él solo. No sabría qué hacer. Pero aunque salga de esta, estaremos igual. Nunca se recuperará del todo, como tú. Siento que con ese miedo desgarrador fluye también la ira, y respiro hondo, obligándome a canalizarlo todo como el doctor me enseñó. Aprieto los puños hasta que me duele.

- No necesariamente. No tiene por qué. Ana es adulta, y es fuerte. Tú eras un niño, no sabías como lidiar con todo lo que te pasó. Ella si. Es pronto para decirlo, pero creo que se recuperará...

- ¿Y volverá a ser la misma Ana? -pregunto, con los dientes apretados. Controla tu miedo, Christian. Que no te controle él a ti.

Flynn se pone las gafas sobre el puente desviado de la nariz, y me observa por encima de los cristales.

- Christian, esa Ana ya no volverá. Será diferente, pero seguirá siendo ella. Estará más perdida, y necesitará que estés a su lado, que seas su puerto seguro. Así que en cierto modo, es bueno que esté medio ausente por un tiempo. Te dará el margen que necesitas para prepararte. Ahora está e un caparazón. Su cerebro cree que sigue en peligro, así que la abstrae de todo lo que pasa. Eso también está bien. Significa que no hay daños importantes, y que todo funciona como debería. Lo único que necesita ahora son tiempo, y mimos.

La miro un momento. Por un instante, parece que vuelve con nosotros. Está enfrascada en una ávida lectura de la primera plana del Seattle Times. Ambos, tanto Flynn como yo, la observamos atentos, y, como si sintiera nuestras miradas, alza la cabeza del periódico, y nos mira a los ojos. Es la primera vez desde hace una semana que le la veo hacerlo. Es... ligeramente reconfortante. Veo algo brillar en sus ojos. Su boca se abre como para preguntar algo, se muerde el labio y luego, rápidamente, se encoge como si una vara invisible le hubiera golpeado la espalda. Dobla las rodillas, y se hace una bola. Sus ojos pierden el brillo, y gira la cabeza para evitar nuestras miradas, quedando de cara a la ventana.

Voy a acercarme a ella para recogerla y llevármela a casa, cuando Flynn me coge del brazo y me detiene. Estoy a un pelo de girarme y atizarle hasta que me suelte, cuando veo o que él ve. Ana entierra la cabeza en mi bufanda gris plata, la que le puse antes de salir de casa para que no cogiera frío y que huele a jabón de afeitar y _after shave_, y aspira con cuidado, los ojos cerrados. Se le relaja el cuerpo, pero sigue encogida. Miro a Flynn, sin comprender.

- Ella se siente amenazada cuando está en presencia de los hombres, incluso de ti, seguramente porque eso eran los que la mantuvieron retenida. Cuando te ve, no acaba de hacer la conexión más allá del hecho de que eres algo que la amenaza. Pero cuando te acercas, relaciona tu olor contigo, y se siente segura porque sabe que no le harás daño. El aroma es lo que la hace separarte del resto e identificarte como algo seguro. Provocas un error en sus defensas, porque confundes su... código de seguridad.

Me reiría si no fuera por lo horrible de la situación. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Flynn hablando así.

Me palmea el hombro.

- Está bien. Ya hemos acabado por hoy. Llévatela a casa, y por ahora, no pidas sesiones conmigo para ella. Dejaremos que pasen un par de días contigo, y a ver si mejora. El viernes de la semana que viene podrías volver. Me gustaría empezar con una TCP... Terapia de Proceso Cognitivo. Si va bien, en unos meses todo debería volver a la normalidad en la medida de lo posible.

Asiento, y saco la BlackBerry para programar una alerta y pedir la cita. Me separo de él, y Martha ayuda a Ana a levantase. Nos acompañan hasta el ascensor.

- Recuerda: mimos y tiempo -me dice Flynn.

Cojo a Ana de la cintura, la acerco a mi, y ella se recuesta en mi pecho, oliendo mi jersey.

- Tranquilo, John. Eso puedo hacerlo.

* * *

**Mmm... ¿cómo se presenta el nuevo fic? opiniones en los reviews. Lo dicho. Si a alguien no le gusta este género, puede abandonar...**

**¿Opiniones?**

**MHG**


	2. II

**II**

_"No hay nada que se quede tan grabado en la memoria como el deseo de olvidarlo" (**Michele de Montaigne**)_

Caliento la comida mientras Gail ayuda a Ana a ponerse el pijama. Yo llevo un chandal grueso. No creo que pueda dormir con ella. Solo me falta aterrorizarla para que no pueda dormir. Medito a cerca de lo mal que me siento al pensar en que mi presencia la altere tanto. Caliento los macarrones con queso que hay en la nevera, y observo el plato de Ana dar vueltas en el platillo del microondas. Maldigo, y me paso las manos por el pelo. Malditas sean mis Cincuenta sombras, que siempre nos persiguen. Maldito el jeque, cuya avaricia espero que lo mate, o si no me ofrezco voluntario para dicha misión...

* * *

Espero en la reunión de Aaj Bej Halafí, un jeque iraní que me llamó para concertar un meeting conmigo para fusionar los activos de GEH y su empresa petrolífera. No es que esté terriblemente interesado, pero los negocios son los negocios. Además me pareció una buena oportunidad para que Ana y yo pasáramos unos días juntos. Desde que nació Tedd, hace a penas un año, casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros exclusivamente, como antes. Grace y Carrik se ofrecieron a poner en práctica su papel como abuelos de nuestro hijo, y nos pareció bien. Confiaría a esos dos mi vida. _Les debo la vida_. No sé como habría sido si ellos no me hubieran adoptado. Definitivamente con ellos me tocó el gordo.

Me suena la BlackBerry, y leo el mail de Ana.

**De:** Anastasia Grey

**Fecha:** 26 de Octubre de 2013 10:11

**Para:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Paseo seguro

Querido esposo mio,

he decidido que voy a pasear por el mercado con Taylor. El hotel, aunque muy bonito, sigue siendo aburrido. Las cárceles de lujo, por ser más hermosas, no son menos cárceles. Tranquilo. No pasará nada. Respira profundamente. Que el oxígeno llegue al cerebro. Recuerda que no vivo en una jaula de oro, y que soy un ser vivo con autonomía, una vida, y un raciocinio, capaz de pensar y hacer cosas por si mismo. Espero que la reunión esté siendo interesante, y que vaya bien.

Tu amante y autónoma esposa,

Ana **x**

Presidenta no enjaulable de Grey Publishings.

Sonrío. ¿Que no es enjaulable...? Eso habrá que verlo.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Fecha:** 26 de Octubre de 2013 10:14

**Para:** Anastasia Grey

**Asunto:** Términos de reclusión discutibles

... a cerca de la cárcel lujosa y la jaula de oro. Aún no ha visto ni conoce todo mi repertorio, señora Grey. Y es perfectamente enjauable. Otra cosa es que se mantenga dentro el tiempo suficiente para que los barrotes cumplan su función. Y se me ocurren un par de formas de hacer que éstos se le vuelvan irresistibles ;)

Respiro... está bien. PERO CON TAYLOR. Recuerda que estamos en el extranjero, y si algo le pasa, me muero. Así que permanezca A SALVO, y utilice ese raciocinio del que tanto presume para mantener su instinto de autoconservación a unos niveles aceptables. ESPERO que disfrute del paseo SEGURO con TAYLOR. Me uniré a vosotros en cuanto pueda.

Tu amante y oxigenado esposo,

Christian Grey, Presidente tranquilamente intranquilo de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Respondo, y cuando pulso "enviar", aparecen el jeque y su séquito. Silencio el móvil, y junto las manos por encima de la mesa. Nos saludamos con un apretón distante, y cuando la BlackBerry vibra en mi bolsillo, respondo rápidamente al nuevo email de Ana. Noto la mirada intensa de mis interlocutores, y cuando termino, les observo con una nueva sonrisa en la cara. El jeque frunce el ceño, pensativo. Estoy deseando acabar esta reunión ya mismo, y ni siquiera ha empezado.

Grey, serénate. Necesitas la sangre en el cerebro para pensar, no en otras zonas conflictivas. No es momento ni lugar.

- ¿Y bien? -pregunto, intentando parecer entusiasmado por la posible fusión. Tal vez así todo se tramite más deprisa - ¿Cuando empezamos?

* * *

Gail aparece con Ana en pijama. No lleva los camisones que le compré, sino unas mallas de deporte y una camiseta desgastada de chandal. Me vale. Si está cómoda así, yo también.

- Lo siento, Señor Grey. No quería ponerse un pijama... -se disculpa Gail.

- No te preocupes, Gail. Que se ponga lo que quiera. Al menos ya es algo. Puedes irte a la cama si quieres. Me quedo yo.

Me mira, preocupada, y hace ademán de ir a sentarse para lavar luego los platos, pero niego con la cabeza, y ella asiente, comprensiva. Nos da las buenas noches, y se va, dejándonos solos.

Aparto un par de sillas, y saco agua de la nevera. También un poco de vino. Cojo a Ana de la mano, y la llevo hasta una de las sillas, la que tiene delante el plato que está menos caliente, para que no se queme la lengua.

- Ana, nena ¿tienes hambre? Gail nos ha hecho macarrones -le digo con la voz más suave que puedo modular.

La idea no es asustarla. La ayudo a sentarse, y cuando le acerco el plato, ella lo coge, y rápidamente se va a una esquina de la cocina, donde se acurruca para mirar la comida con atención. Prueba uno de los macarrones con los dedos. Luego se lo mete en la boca, y espera. Parpadea, confusa, me mira, y luego al plato otra vez. Empieza a comer como un cachorro famélico. No me extraña. Ha perdido mucho peso. Me agacho a su lado. ¿Por qué come en el suelo?

- Ana -le digo. Ella deja de comer y me mira asustada -. No voy a hacerte daño, nena, pero ven a la mesa, ¿si?

Le tiendo la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

* * *

Me ha costado un triunfo y mucha paciencia que Ana accediera a comer en la mesa. No lo ha aguantado mucho rato, no obstante. Al cabo de un par de bocados ha vuelto a su sitio en la esquina de la cocina, y, suspirando, me he sentado junto a ella. Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos, dicen. Por un momento me sorprende que no me haya sonado el móvil, y luego recuerdo que lo apagué. No quiero que ninguna mierda me distraiga ahora.

Limpio los platos en silencio, y cuando acabo, me seco las manos en uno de los trapos. Camino en silencio hasta nuestra habitación,y veo a Ana profundamente dormida, enrollada en las sábanas, abrazada a mi almohada. Supongo que le huele a mi. Me reconforta un poco pensar que al menos confía en mi lo suficiente como para que sea la cura a sus miedos. Me siento en el sofá de cuero que he puesto en la habitación para poder dormir. Ni loco la dejo sola y me voy al cuarto de invitados. Ella se queda la cama, pero yo me quedo con ella. No me importa dormir en un sofá, y que por la mañana me duela la espalda. Es lo que hay. Lo soportaré. Lo más difícil de sobrellevar son las pesadillas. Sin Ana a mi lado, vuelven constantemente. Recuerdo que John me ofreció la receta de unos somníferos, pero los rechacé. Las pesadillas me mantienen alerta por si oigo algo fuera de lugar y tengo que despertar. Un somnífero me dejaría fuera de combate completamente.

Si las cosas empeoran, tal vez los pida para Ana.

* * *

Me despierto jadeando en mitad de la noche. Estoy en una cama blandita y calentita. Nada de frío ni un suelo duro bajo las costillas para dormir. Hay una almohada bajo mi cabeza, muy mullida, y que huele divinamente... a colonia de hombre. A Christian.

Mmmm, Cincuenta...

Miro alrededor. Me duelen los brazos. ¿Será esto un truco? Está muy bien pensado de ser así.

Me siento en la cama, y dejo cae los brazos junto al cuerpo, las manos sobre el regazo. Observo en silencio, alerta. Por alguna razón me da la impresión de que estoy en peligro ¿Por qué? No tengo ni idea, pero pienso averiguarlo.

Me levanto de la cama deslizándome sin hacer ruido. Meto los pies en unas zapatillas peludas que no son de mi talla. Me van grandes. La ropa me sobra por algunos lados. ¿He adelgazado? Cincuenta se va a enfadar... Me abrazo, presa del frío. Es invierno, me dice mis subconsciente, por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Está despeinada y sucia. Parece que no ha dormido, o que necesita una ducha.

Oigo una melodía salir del salón. Piano. Christian estará tocando. Habrá tenido una mala noche. Pienso en ir a buscarle y preguntarle qué va mal, cuando recuerdo que es medianoche, y que Tedd estará durmiendo. Tengo que avisarle o lo despertará. Y estoy muy cansada. No me apetece levantarme mil veces esta noche. Es como si no hubiera pegado ojo en semanas.

Camino, y noto que me escuece todo el cuerpo. Me levanto la camiseta, y veo una serie de moretones y cortes. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuando hemos vuelto Christian y yo al cuarto de juegos por última vez? No recuerdo haber hecho nada para acabar así...

Las notas del piano se vuelven desgarradoras de repente, muy rápidas, como un lamento. Oh, mi Cincuenta. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué algo tan triste?

- Christian...

Pongo un pie en el salón, y lo primero que veo es un trapo de cocina manchado de rojo. Me congelo en mi sitio, y siento que me he desconectado del todo del mundo. ¡Qué pasa! ¿Por qué no oigo nada? El Escala desaparece de mi vista, y me veo en una oscura habitación a la que entra la luz blanca que se cuela por debajo del listón de una fría puerta metálica, tan gruesa que por mucho que golpee y grite, nadie puede oírme. Tengo las manos húmedas y pegajosas de sangre que, aunque no veo, siento correr entre mis dedos, caliente y salada. Aunque no noto su olor. Chillo el nombre de Christian, ya no sé si para desahogarme, o por que espero que tenga un efecto real, y luego berreo sin más. Un grito sin sentido, esperando que alguien me oiga y me saque de aquí. Estoy sola. No veo nada. Hace frío y duele. Estoy sola. Sola.

¿Christian, dónde estás? Te prometo que te haré caso la próxima vez. Por favor, sácame de aquí. No me dejes aquí sola. Por favor, llévame con Teddy. PorfavorPorfavorPorfavor.

Caigo al suelo, notando la dura y fría piedra contra los huesos, y me hago una bola. Sé que vendrán. Siempre vienen cuando grito para pegarme y hacer que me calle. A veces me pinchan con una aguja y me meten algo que me deja dormida. Hablan en un idioma que no entiendo, así que no sé lo que dicen. Pero supongo que me hablan a mi. Yo solo quiero salir de aquí.

Estoy sola, sola, sola, sola.

Oigo que algo se acerca a mi desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¡Christian!

Sola.

Van a hacerme daño. Pero puedo soportarlo. Duele pero aguanto. Yo espero, Christian. Tú encuéntrame pronto.

Está oscuro y estoy sola.

La puerta se abre. Veo una sombra recortada contra la repentina luz que me ciega. Un hombre se agacha frente a mi. Tiene los dientes mellados y amarillos, cicatrices bancas sobre la piel morena, barba rojiza, y ojos negros como tumbas. Se cruje los nudillos, y me encojo más aún. No puedo evitar temblar. La diosa que llevo dentro se esconde tras el chaise longe que ha tumbado para hacer de barricada, y se mete el pulgar en la boca, cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Mi subconsciente se cuadra y se prepara para recibir el impacto. Hay que aguantar, Stelee. Solo un poco más.

Sola.

Se pone a hablar en un idioma que no entiendo, y me agarra los brazos para ponerme de pie. Le pateo la entrepierna como me enseñó Ray, y solo consigo que, en lugar de soltarme, gruña y me cruce la cara de un bofetón. Sus manos me agarran los brazos con más fuerza, y me ata con gruesas cuerdas para que no me mueva. Me orpime el pecho y apenas respiro. Me atan las muñecas y me cuelgan de techo. Grito por el dolor en los brazos cuando mis pies dejan de encontrar suelo en el que apoyarse.

¡CHRSTIAN!

* * *

**NA: Siguiendo la dinámica de E. L., Christian sigue tocando música clásica. La que tocaba ahora era Tristesse, de Chopin.**

**¿Opinión en los reviews? Decidme si queréis que siga con el fic o no.**

**Gracias por vuestro tiempo, y por los reviews del primer cap.**

**MHG.**


	3. III

**III**

_"Las pesadillas son los demonios y las sombras que llevamos dentro, que gritan y festejan, liberados por la oscuridad y el miedo" __**MHG**_

Intento ignorar el dolor sordo en mi entrepierna que me pide a gritos doblarme como un erizo y gritar de agonía. Dejo escapar un gemido. Joder. Qué fuerza tiene, cojones.

Gail aparece con Taylor en la cocina, ella atándose una bata, y él despeinado y con un revólver en la mano, cargado y listo para disparar. Cuando nos ven, se acercan. La señora Jones intenta ponerle una mano en la espalda para reconfortarla con su tacto femenino, y echa a Taylor de la sala, a lo que yo respondo con un asentimiento. Él se queda un buen rato en la puerta del pasillo, y luego se va. Gail se agacha junto a mi, y mira a Ana. Taylor se ha quedado blanco. Sé que se siente culpable por lo que pasó. Tendría que hablar con él, pero la situación ahora mismo me supera. Yo sé que ninguno de los dos es responsable de lo que pasó. Si me enfadara, Ana me diría que tengo que aceptar que hay cosas que simplemente escapan a mi control porque no soy omnipotente. Bueno, tal vez después de esto, me esmere más en aprender a serlo.

- ¿Que ha pasado, señor Grey?

- Creo que es una pesadilla. Estaba en el piano porque no podía dormir, y ella debió de oírme. Vino hasta aquí, y cuando levanté la vista y la encontré de pie en la entrada de la habitación, se desmayó -explico, mientras hago fuerza con los brazos para evitar que se retuerza. Ahora me patea las espinillas con los talones. Me cago en todo. Suerte que no lleva zapatos. Las zapatillas - mis zapatillas-, han salido volando con las primeras patadas porque le van grandes.

Gail le pone una mano en el hombro y entonces Ana hecha la cabeza hacia adelante, y me golpea el labio, haciéndome sangrar. Uf. Por poco me rompe un diente. En serio, tengo que hablar con Ray algún día seriamente. ¿Que huevos le enseñó a Ana? ¿Lucha libre estilo presidiario? Noto el sabor ferroso de la sangre en la lengua.

- ¡Ana! -exclamó, sujetándola con más fuerza. Empieza a agitarse entre mis brazos con violencia, y trata de golpearme el pecho. Dios, que fuera tiene estando inconsciente. Hago al cucharita inversa, y nos tiendo a los dos en el suelo, enredando mis extremidades con las suyas, y apretándola contra mi pecho, intentando que se calme. Le pongo una mano tras la cabeza como cuando hacía con Teddy cuando era un recién nacido, para evitar que se golpee y se haga daño, y pongo la barbilla sobre su cabeza cuando deja de resistirse.

- ¡CHRISTIAN! -grita. Me estremezco. Es un grito descarnado, desgañitado y de puro miedo. Lo conozco bien. Le acaricio la espalda.

- Estoy aquí, Ana, nena. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo -murmuro en su oreja, y lo repito durante un rato, hasta que deja de temblar, y los gritos dan paso a las lagrimas y los sollozos. No sé si esto cuenta como progresos. Antes no gritaba y no lloraba. ¿Tal vez sus recuerdos salgan a la luz?

Recuerdo haberla visto desvanecerse. Estaba mirando fijamente la encimera como si hubiera un cadáver en desalación. ¿Que habrá visto?

Gail me mira, y yo clavo mis ojos en ella. Tiene ojeras bajo los ojos. Pobre mujer.

- Vete a dormir, Gail. Me encargo yo -le digo. Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho.

Ella se va, y siento la punta de la nariz de Ana, húmeda por las lágrimas, rozarme la clavícula, Se me humedecen los ojos. No puedo soportar verla tan destrozada. Ana, mi Ana... Déjame las sombras a mi. Tú eres luz. Si te pierdes, me pierdo...

- Christian -solloza -... Por favor, Christian... sola no...

- Shhh, nena. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo. Estás en casa -murmuro. Le doy un beso en la sien, y se acurruca contra mi.

* * *

El jeep se mueve a toda leche por la grava del camino. El desierto se extiende a nuestro alrededor como un mar seco, y la arena levanta nubes de polvo a los lados. LA tropa de soldados de la embajada que me rodea charlan entre ellos. Para ellos solo es una misión. Para mi es mi vida lo que está en observación por la doctora de urgencia, tendida y atada a una camilla, sin poder moverse.

Observo fijamente, la ropa ensangrentada y destrozada, la piel magullada. Aprieto los labios. Voy a encontrar al hijo de puta que ha hecho esto y deseará no haber nacido...La doctora acaba su examen, y se compadece de mi, porque dice:

- Sobrevivirá. Tiene un par de lesiones importantes que trataremos nada más llegar al cuartel, pero el resto es leve. Hay indicios de pelea, como piel bajo las uñas que estoy segura que no le pertenece, lo que indica que se defendió, y magulladuras en los nudillos. Su esposa es una mujer fuerte, Señor Grey. Saldrá de esta. Si pudo aguantar esta última semana, irá a mejor. Le aseguro que lo peor ya ha pasado.

Me levanto, y me cambio de asiento para poder estar cerca de Ana. La han sedado para que sea más fácil transportarla y atenderla, y eso hace que esté flácida. Entre eso, y lo blanca que está, me estremezco. Ha perdido peso. Le cojo la mano, se la aprieto, y le beso los nudillos heridos.

- Vuelve conmigo, Ana, por favor. Vuelve con nosotros.

* * *

- ¿Así que una pesadilla? -pregunta Flynn al otro lado de la línea.

- Como las mías. No paraba de gritar y dar patadas. Me dio un rodillazo que casi me deja sin atributos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Le doy somníferos con la cena? -pregunto.

Estoy sentado en el borde de la cama, con el pijama aún puesto. Estoy cansado. Ayer dormí muy poco. Tal vez una hora de mierda. Después del ataque de Ana no fui capaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Ella, por el contrario, sigue durmiendo. Le he dejado mi camiseta del pijama, y me he puesto otra. Parece que mi olor es lo que la ayuda a dormir de un tirón. No ha vuelto a gritar.

Al final, desesperado, he llamado a John, con la esperanza de que arroje un poco de luz sobre la situación.

- No, no. Aún no. Los somníferos aún no son seguros. Es mejor que dejes que todo avance por si mismo. Está empezando a reaccionar. Pide cita para el lunes. Estoy seguro de que para entonces estará lista.

- Es Martes. ¿Me dará tiempo con tan poca antelación? -pregunto.

- Cancelaré alguna de mis citas, y la pasaré a otro día. Los TEPT tienen siempre preferencia sobre casos de menor relevancia. Por raro que parezca, hay gente que paga a los psicólogos como yo solo porque se siente sola y quiere hablar con alguien -explica. Se lo agradezco profundamente.

- Está bien. Lo haré.

- Envíale un fax a mi secretaria con el historial médico de Ana y la hora de la cita, y yo me encargo del resto. Si vuelve a haber novedades, llámame.

- Buenos días, John, y gracias.

- Un placer, Christian.

* * *

- Hijo, ¿estás seguro?

- Completamente. Si no os importa, sería bueno que os quedarais con Teddy un poco más de tiempo -digo a Grace. Mi madre se acomoda a mi hijo al hombro, dormido y babeando como solo saben hacer los niños pequeños, y le acaricio la mejilla sin poder contenerme. ¿Qué tendrán los niños que todo aquel que está en un radio de menos de dos metros de ellos se convierte automáticamente en un gilipollas? Bueno, es igual. Es mi hijo. Por él me podría un tutú, llegado el caso (aunque mi obseso del control espera que eso nunca tenga que pasar).

Carrik sonríe.

- Christian, hijo, no nos importa, de verdad. No sabes lo que disfrutamos siendo abuelos. Mañana lo llevaremos al parque. Los patos le tienen obsesionado -se encoge de hombros.

- Gracias, papá.

Suspiro, y me paso una mano por el pelo.

Oigo crujir los muelles de la cama. Ana está despierta.

-Ana acaba de levantarse. Creo que la llevaré a dar un paseo. Andar le hará bien -digo. Abrazo a mi madre, le doy un beso a Tedd, y mi padre me palmea l hombro-. Nos vemos el martes que viene.

-Adiós cariño. Ten paciencia. Todo se arreglará. Ana es muy fuerte.

Me quedo meditando las palabras de mi madre, aún mientras conduzco a Ana a la ducha. Observo a mi mujer, pensativo. Si. Ana es fuerte. Yo lo sé. Me lo ha demostrado cincuenta veces, tantas como mis sombras lo han requerido. Pero no es invencible. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme cuanto tiempo falta hasta que definitivamente se rompa, y que me quede completamente solo, perdido de nuevo en la oscuridad. en mis Cincuenta Sombras.


	4. IV

**IV**

_"La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse"_ **Roger Martin du Gard**

Tras dar un largo paseo por Volunteer Park, volvemos exhaustos a casa. No sé por que estamos en el Escala. Christian no me habla de eso. Tal vez tenga algo importante, o esté haciendo reformas sorpresas en casa. A decir verdad, no me habla mucho últimamente. ¿Nos hemos peleado? No que yo recuerde. Christian me ha dicho que Teddy está con Carrick y Grace. Le hecho de menos. Mientras mirábamos el lago, Cincuenta me explica que a nuestro hijo le gustan los patos. No he contestado. No sé. No me parecía apropiado. Era como si esperara que no fuera a contestarle. Quizá le preocupa algo. Tal vez solo quiere que esté a su lado. Me ha costado, pero he aprendido a confiar en él. Si algo le preocupa, me lo contará. Tengo que darle tiempo. Y no me siento cómoda hablando con él. Tal vez sí hayamos discutido, aunque no lo recuerde. Puedo detectar cierta tensión entre nosotros, como una cabeza termonuclear a punto de estallar. Hace tiempo que mi diosa está callada y no me da por saco.

Raro. Últimamente todo es raro.

Christian me hace la cena en silencio. No veo a Me remuevo incómoda en el asiento. Noto como si un dedo gélido me recorriera la espalda al sentirle allí a mi lado. Sin darme cuenta, remuevo la comida, buscando ¿qué? No lo sé. Supongo que, si lo encuentro, lo sabré. Aspiro en profundidad, sintiendo el primer rastro de entumecimiento recorriéndome los brazos y las piernas. Estoy tensa. ¿Por qué? Intento relajarme pero no puedo. Siento que algo va a pasar. Algo malo, y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la sensación. Por un momento imagino a Jack Hide entrando en el salón con una pistola en la mano, y se me revuelve el estómago. Me paralizo. El tenedor se me cae de las manos y tintinea contra el plato. El sonido resuena en mis oídos, y el recuerdo de cadenas y varas viene a mi mente. Algo grueso me oprime la garganta. Me araño la piel intentando aflojar su presa, pero mis dedos no encuentran nada. Me ahogo. No puedo respirar.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro, y dejo de intentar liberar mi cuello. Siento el pulso en la cabeza, y una gran presión. Me ahogo, me ahogo, me ahogo... agarro la mano que tengo encima, grande, cálida y suave, y aprieto los pulgares contra el centro de la palma con fuerza. Cuando siento que el brazo pierde fuerza, y escucho la maldición, me retuerzo y me escurro por debajo del brazo. Agarro la muñeca, y me muevo para doblarlo hacia atrás. Puedo sentir el pelo de mi agresor rozarme la mejilla. Alzo la rodilla para darle en la entrepierna, pero una mano me frena. Unos brazos fuertes me giran, y pierdo pie. Quedo atrapada contra un pecho grande, duro y caliente. Me quedo quieta, y espero. Las untas de mis pies encuentras el suelo. Empiezo a encontrar el aire, bendito aire, para respirar. Lo hago despacio. LA visión se me nubla. No veo nada. Estoy a oscuras, pero no estoy sola. Es mejor cuando estoy sola.

Christian. Ven a por mi. No me dejes aquí...

Me alzo sobre las puntas de los pies, deslizando la nariz por el pecho, como si me rindiera. Los brazos dejan de ejercer tanta fuerza, y ahí, justo cuando estoy a la altura de la clavícula, encuentro mi oportunidad. Con rapidez, inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, y clavo los dientes en la piel del hombro, sintiendo la sangre caliente, salada y ferrosa en la lengua. Los brazos vuelven a sujetarme, y me revuelvo, temblando. Una mano me acaricia el pelo.

- Ana...

No sé como, pero acabamos en el suelo. Estoy encima, y aprovecho la ventaja para clavar las rodillas en las costillas. Un gemido. Unas piernas me rodean la cintura, y me encuentro con la espalda contra el suelo. Busco desesperada con la mirada algo que pueda ayudarme. Me siento como un animal atrapado. Noto el peso oprimente, pero no asfixiante del hombre que tengo encima. Unas manos me sujetan la cara, y me obligo a mirar al hombre a los ojos.

- Ana, vuelve -me revuelvo, pero unos pulgares me acarician la sien. Fijo la mirada en los ojos increíblemente grises que tengo encima, y que eclipsan mi mundo, en los labios llenos que se mueven para pronunciar mi nombre, y las arrugas de preocupación de la frente coronada por un flequillo cobrizo revuelto y enredado, las oscuras cejas fruncidas. Me quedo quieta.

Siento que las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas hasta mis orejas, inundando mis ojos. Christian. Es Christian. Ha venido a buscarme. Se acabó. Oh, Cincuenta, no vuelvas a dejarme.

- Christian -sollozo. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y entierro la cabeza en su pecho.

- Ana. Mi Ana... Todo está bien... todo irá bien... -murmura - Ya estás en casa.

Yo no puedo parar de llorar. Sé que después de esto, jamás estaré en casa.

* * *

No sé en que momento me quedé dormido, pero debió de ser hace horas. El sol, que ya se había ocultado cuando Ana tuvo su ataque de pánico, está ya subiendo al cielo.

Miro a mi alrededor. Estamos tumbados en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, junto a los pies del piano. Ana duerme sobre mi pecho, agarrada a la camisa como si le fuera la vida en ello, y estamos completamente enredados. Por primera vez, no soy yo la que se agarra de forma asfixiante a ella, sino que es ella la que se abraza a mi. Me muevo, y siento un intenso dolor en el hombro. Miro, y veo una mancha de sangre. Ah, si. Ana me mordió. Joder, que miedo da esta mujer. No sé que carajos le enseñó Ray, pero debió de entrenarla para que fuera una niña asesina en sus ratos libres. Eso, o yo pierdo facultades. Gracias a Dios, esta vez pude protegerme los atributos, lo que es todo un consuelo.

Ana se remueve, y se estremece. Le paso el brazo por el hombro para calentarla con la fricción, y abre los ojos lentamente. Parpadea y me mira. Frunce el ceño. Suspiro. Otro día, otro silencio. No puedo soportar verla así de rota, de verdad que no. Y mucho menos sabiendo que es por mi culpa.

- Buenos días, Ana, nena.

Le doy un beso en la frente, y me alegra ver que no se aparta. Me mira en silencio, y cuando me levanto y me estiro, oyendo crujir la espalda, ella se endereza sobre un codo para mirarme. Le tiendo la mano, y ella la toma, con el ceño fruncido. Se levanta, y se va a la cocina ella sola. La sigo en silencio. Abre la nevera y saca zumo de naranja. Se sirve, desayuna, y recoge los platos, todo en silencio. La observo sin decir nada. Se va a la habitación, y oigo como enciende la ducha. No sé qué pensar. Cojo el teléfono, y llamo a Flynn. Tal vez él me dé una pista.

- ¿Christian? ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunta al otro lado.

Me paso una mano por el pelo.

- No lo sé. Ayer, después del parque, Ana tuvo otro ataque. Pero luego, cuando se le pasó, dijo mi nombre. Pareció reconocerme, que ya es mucho...

El doctor Flynn suspira. Oigo el crujir de su silla cuando se apoya en el respaldo.

- Eso es un progreso, sin duda. Pero intuyo que no es por eso que me llamas.

- No -respondo -. Esta mañana nos hemos levantado, y se ha hecho el desayuno. Ella sola. Ahora está en la ducha -digo, y noto el asombro en mi propia voz.

- ¿Y ha dicho algo?

- No ha abierto la boca. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Flynn se lo piensa.

- Nada. Déjale espacio. Cuando esté lista, hablará. Me parece que ya se ha aclimatado por completo. La cita ya está concertada. Es pasado mañana a las diez de la mañana. Espero que para entonces ya hable. Entonces podremos empezar con la TPC.

- Está bien. Hasta el martes.

- Adiós, Christian.

* * *

El día se ha pasado lento. Muy lento. Solo he visto a Ana en momentos puntuales: en la cocina mientras se hacía un té, en el despacho trabajando (¡trabajando!), y en la biblioteca leyendo. Me paso las manos por la cara, y me encamino a la ducha. Enciendo el agua caliente, y una vez limpio y más relajado, con el vapor a mi alrededor, me pongo el pijama. Salgo al salón, y busco a Ana con la mirada. La llamo varias veces, aunque sé que es más bien improbable que me responda. Finalmente, la encuentro en la biblioteca. Está de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, envuelta en una bata. Su figura, más delgada que antes, se recorta contra la oscuridad por la luz fantasmal de la luna y las luces parpadeantes de los edificios de Seattle.

-¿Ana? -pregunto, intentando llamar su atención.

Ella se gira, y veo que tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas, la coleta deshecha. Se me encoge el corazón, y doy un par de pasos, alzando los brazos, dispuesto a abrazarla, pero ella alza una mano y me detiene.

Me mira, directo a los ojos.

- Christian -dice, con la voz ronca de haber estado llorando. Tiene los ojos rojos -, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Ana ha vuelto!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto.**

**Prometo ir un poco más ágil.**

**Opinión en los reviews! ;)**

**Gracias por leerme,**

**MHG**


	5. V

**V**

_"Los recuerdos no pueblan nuestra soledad, como suele decirse; antes al contrario, la hacen más profunda._" **Gustave Flaubert**

Ese "tenemos que hablar" se me atraganta. No sé si ponerme a reír de felicidad porque Ana, milagro de milagros, ya habla, o dejarme caer de rodillas al suelo por la impotencia que siento ante el dolor de sus palabras. ¿Porqué estropeo todo lo que toco? Me quedo paralizado en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer. Ella respira hondo, y baja la vista, incapaz, por alguna razón, de mirarme a los ojos. Se abraza a si misma, y se sienta en el rellano de la ventana cerrada. Permanezco de pie, inmóvil. Creo que si me muevo me caigo. Dios, ¿va a dejarme? ¿Otra vez? Lo suyo sería que me dejara. Lo que le pasó es culpa mía. Es ser mi mujer lo que la ha convertido en el blanco de tanta gente sin escrúpulos. Habría estado mejor si nunca hubiera aceptado venir conmigo a la exposición de José y se hubiera quedado en casa, seguido adelante...

- Ana, ¿va todo...? -consigo articular.

- ¿Bien? No Christian. Nada va bien -dice. Le tiembla la voz, aunque detecto que no hay una reprimenda en su voz. No me culpa. Maldita sea, Ana. Cúlpame. Me lo merezco.

Me acerco despacio, observándola para detectar signos de rechazo, pero no veo ninguno. Me detengo cuando estoy a un par de pasos de distancia, y espero. No sé exactamente qué hacer. Nunca he tenido que tratar con nadie roto, con alguien en problemas. Y yo mismo no cuento. Pero Ana tampoco sabía qué hacer cuando empezó conmigo, y aún así no se dio por vencida, así que yo tampoco lo haré. Pienso en lo que a mi me gustaría que alguien hiciera por mi, pero no se me ocurre nada. Nunca he sido bueno con la empatía. Eso de ponerse en los zapatos de otro resulta un tanto innecesario cuando puedes averiguar qué zapatos lleva y comprarle unos nuevos.

"Tiempo y mimos". La voz de Flynn resuena en mi cabeza. El tiempo ya se lo había dado. Ahora quizá venía la parte de los mimos. Complicado, pero no imposible. Recuerdo que Ana me abrazaba cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado. Tal vez es lo que necesita: un abrazo. La manifestación física de que estaba con ella y la protegería.

- Christian, yo... recuerdo lo que pasó -dijo, sin levantar la vista -. Lo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo anoche. Pero hay una parte que...simplemente no está. Es un vacío. No sé que pasó en ese tiempo... y yo... yo...

En ese momento me quedo sin aire. Madre mía. Está asustada. Aterrorizada. Y ya no lo pienso. Me sale de dentro.

- Ana -llamo, en un susurro.

Ella levanta la mirada, y yo alzo los brazos.

Se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas, y la estrecho entre mis brazos con fuerza cuando se abalanza sobre mi. Le paso una mano por el pelo y le beso la coronilla, intentando reconfortarla.

- Estás en casa. Todo está bien ya -murmuro, repiténdolo como si fuera un mantra.

Ella solloza.

- Christian... ya no puedo... no puedo más... - llora- . Ya no quiero ser fuerte. No puedo... no más...

Apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza, y la estrecho con más fuerza contra mi.

- Tranquila, nena. Ya no tienes que ser fuerte. Déjame eso a mi.

Y me muero por que me cuente lo que ha pasado. Tal vez echándolo todo fuera se sienta mejor. Pero ahora no es el momento. Así que me limito a sujetarla mientras se rompe en pedazos, prometiéndole que volveré a montarla lo mejor que sepa.

* * *

A petición suya, volvemos a la casa. Supongo que el Escala resulta demasiado frío en Invierno. Enciendo el fuego de la chimenea, y nos sentamos abrazados en la alfombra, en silencio. Hecho de menos su risa. Hecho de menos sus incesantes preguntas. Su atrevimiento.

Pienso en lo poco que me ha dicho, y en lo que implica. Joder, dice que hay cosas que no recuerda. Es verdad que ayer me tomé mi tiempo para estudiar sus informes. Encontraron residuos de droga en su sangre. Tal vez la dejaron tan colocada que por eso hay cosas que no recuerda. Reprimo la ira que me sobreviene. A Ana no le hará ningún bien.

En algún momento, mientras contemplamos el fuego arder en el hogar, Ana apoya la cabeza sobre mi clavícula, en el lado en el que me mordió. Intentó no decir nada del dolor que me sobreviene de pronto, pero mi cuerpo se tensa contra mi voluntad, y ella se gira para quedar frente a mi.

- Christian, ¿estás bien? -pregunta, preocupada.

- Si, tranquila. No es nada- respondo rápidamente, intentando que no se preocupe por eso.

No obstante, parece que va volviendo, porque no me cree. Desabrocha el primer y segundo botón de mi camisa del pijama, y la aparta a un lado para ver el hombro. Jadea.

- Christian. Esto son marcas de dientes...

- Estoy bien, Ana, no te preocupes por mi, de verdad.

- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Christian... - me mira a los ojos, y luego a la herida, y abre la boca una y otra vez como un pez fuera del agua-. ¡He sido yo!

- Ana, está bien, cariño...

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no está bien! Christian, ¡te he mordido! -exclama. Tiene miedo de sí misma, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

- Shh. Tranquila. Estoy bien, de verdad - le cojo los hombros y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos-. Ana, de verdad que estoy bien. Esto no es nada, créeme. Todo irá bien.

Eso parece romper un dique que hay en su interior, porque se le humedecen los ojos, y la respiración se le vuelve errática. La siento en mi regazo como sí fuera una niña pequeña, y la estrecho contra mi con fuerza.

- No, Christian, nada irá bien... -solloza. Las lágrimas se desbordan de sus ojos, y yo las recojo con un beso.

- No sí lo haces todo tú sola. Ya te lo he dicho: déjame lo de ser valiente a mi un tiempo. Lo haremos juntos, Ana. Te quiero. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo.

Repito esto último como un mantra hasta que sé relaja entre mis brazos. Al calor de la chimenea, las lágrimas y el cansancio, se queda dormida, y yo la observo. Parece tan en paz con la vida mientras duerme...

Me inclino despacio para no despertarla, y le doy un beso en la frente.

- Te quiero mucho, nena. Yo cuidaré de ti.


End file.
